


stitches

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Illimat (Board Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Medical Procedures, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Short prompt: Dref tending to another crew members injury
Relationships: Gable & Dref Wormwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	stitches

**Author's Note:**

> we are all of us still in denial

Dref breathes through his nose. 

That's very important, because as soon as he starts breathing through his mouth he's going to start driving heaving. But he isn't so he's fine. The blood that stains his gloves is natural, it's supposed to be there because he is a doctor. And when he is done doing his very important work he'll get to wash it off and be fine and Not Puke. The Not Puking is extremely important. All he has to do is just. Focus on that. 

“You okay?” Gable's voice sounds far away. 

“Y-yes. Almost- almost done.” There's a shrug in affirmation that almost makes him jump. “D-D-Don't do that- this is very d-delicate work.” 

“Sorry.” 

It isn't really, he could do stitches in his sleep. The not puking part is delicate thought. And if he stares at one spot on their back and not at the gleaming pool of red, he'll be totally fine. Totally and extremely fine. 

The pierces the skin and Gable grunts before he runs the needle through to the other side of the gash Fishhook left in them. 

“C-Can you m-m-move your hair?” Gable pulls their braid out of the way, the few stray hairs that served as his only distraction gone. The rest of the lines are easy, fourteen stitches later and he asks for the antiseptic. Well he can call it that, it's just high proof liquor. The cloth they have to pass for bandages also leaves a lot to be desired but. He pats them on the other shoulder. “All good.” 

“Thanks Dref.” They reach over and run their fingers over the threads. “Really.” 

“You're such a champ.” Dref jumps maybe a foot in the air. 

“When did- how did- w-why d-did-” 

His office has a lock on the door, but there Travis is, grinning and leaning on the frame anyway. 

“Hey-” He holds his hands up. “I'm just here for the gun show.” 

Gable stands unamused- still flexing though- and goes to shove Travis overboard, presumably. 

“N-No strenuous activity-” He calls, finally catching his breath and moving to wash his hands clean. “G-Gable-” 

“No strenuous activity right after this I heard you, doctor's orders.” And then Travis yelps loud enough to still be heard inside. 

Business as usual.

At least he's finally clean. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
